Twin Flame Soulmates
by Rephaimlove
Summary: Following the article on the 2014 World Cup, written by Rita Skeeter: The lives of four famous witch and wizards in four tales of marriage and infidelity. Non-Canon, One-Shot, and Lemons. Does not contain fluff.


**A/N: Hello everyone. This is a one-shot I wrote after reading Rita Skeeter's coverage of the World Cup on Pottermore. It isn't perfect, and it will have mistakes, but it's a good story if you give it a chance. Lemon warning ahead. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world, I'm just hopelessly devoted to it. On to the reading.**

* * *

July 13, 2004

Hermione

"Did you read the rubbish that Skeeter wrote in the _Daily Prophet?"_

"Yes, Hermione, but nobody believes what she has to write or say. Almost everyone knows that she lies all the time." Harry said.

He rubbed at his temple with one hand, while the other held his glasses. He slid the pair back on and turned to look at me. " How is the couple therapy going?"

Sighing loudly, I looked away from him and grabbed my cup of tea that was on my coffee table. I sipped it slowly so I wouldn't burn myself, and to avoid the question for a few seconds more.

"Things aren't really progressing the way I'd hoped. It feels like Ron isn't really invested in trying to talk to our therapist. It's usually me doing all of the talking, and that doesn't really help, because we both need to discuss what's on our minds. I'm just so frustrated Harry."

"I'm sorry. I know how much you believed that therapy would help you two."

"I even chose to do it in the Muggle world so nobody would find out. What am I going to do?"

Harry put one arm around me consoling me with a one armed hug. He was my best friend, someone I could always go and talk to, about anything.

I snuggled closer to him enjoying the comfort he offered me.

"When do you think Ginny will be back home?"

"I'm not sure, she hasn't sent me a word in a few weeks. I suspect that since the World Cup is over, she'll come home now."

"Do you think that things will get better once she gets home?" I asked Harry.

"I don't know. I always thought me and Ginny would be happy forever. I don't know what went wrong for us."

Harry rested his head on mine, and we comforted each the as best as we could.

"I don't know what happened either Harry. We were all so happy when we we're younger, and now look at us. Were middle-aged with gray hair, and both of us in troubled marriages. I get so lonely sometimes, and I'm afraid." I cried.

My eyes could not hold back the tears I so desperately didn't want to shed. They made themselves known with the sting I felt at the corners of my eyes, and the taste of salt once they reached my lips.

Harry reached over with his other hand and wiped them away. He looked into my eyes, and told me not to cry. I felt his lips on my forehead for the quickest of moments before he told me he needed to get home.

"Alright, Harry. Thanks for coming over. I really appreciate our tea times together."

"No problem. You know I will always be there for you, right?"

"I do. Thanks again. You are my dearest friend."

I held his hand while I walked him to the front door of the flat I shared with my husband. We bid each other goodbye, and I closed the door behind him. I turned around and walked to my living room, and stared at all the family photos of my family. The biggest of them all was a photo of my wedding day; Ron and I are laughing as we both tripped over the train of my dress.

I loved Ronald with all of my heart. Things between us just weren't the same as before. Ron seemed unhappy, and bitter at times. I'm certain he loved me, but it was hard to live with someone that ignored you all of the time.

We had been going to couple's therapy for a month now, and our therapist couldn't get Ron to open up, and discuss our issues.

Ron explained to our therapist that our marriage was sound, strong, and didn't need help or change from the comfort and understanding we shared.

I, however, wanted much more then that. Quiet evenings ignoring each other just didn't cut it for me.

My thoughts drifted to my best friend Harry. His marriage was no better then mine at the moment. Harry wanted Ginny to be home more, and to be happy, and loving again.

I guess you could say, that me and Harry were on the same boat.

We both loved our spouses very dearly, and wanted to live the rest of our lives with them. However, Harry and I were both very lonely, and that loneliness brought us that much closer.

We constantly spent time together whenever we could. I don't know what I would do without Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter

I stumbled up the few steps to get inside my house. I had left Hermione's house a few hours before, but I stopped for a couple of drinks at The Leaky Cauldron. Drowning my sorrow with a bit of Firewhiskey seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that I was dizzy and stumbling, not so much.

I made my way inside, shut the door, and headed toward my bedroom. Sitting on the bed, I kicked off my shoes, and laid back without undressing.

Thoughts of Ginny and I during happier times were constantly running through my mind. Our wedding day, honeymoon, and birth of our children were the happiest days of my life, but Ginny just wasn't the same anymore.

She lost interest in me, but that didn't stop me from trying my hardest to win back her love.

Most days, my work kept me busy, but days like today, were lonely days indeed. Thank goodness I had Hermione. She was always there for me, even when her life was in danger, or when she was getting tortured by a pureblood maniac.

My relationship with Hermione was one I had to hide from most people, especially from Ginny. My wife had a jealous nature, but she was always suspicious of my friendship with my best friend. Ginny had always suspected that something went on between us after her brother had abandoned us on our horcrux hunt.

We were alone together for a long time, trying to destroy Voldemort, and that time we spent together worried Ginny. Despite numerous conversations with my wife explaining how Hermione had loved Ron, and was devastated when he left, nothing could console her.

It bothered me that I had to hold back natural friendly gestures with Hermione, but we learned to live with behaving a certain way when in the company of others.

Sometimes I suspect that Ron also was uncomfortable, because at times when he would find me and Hermione talking, he would give us a certain look that I couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

Ginny

Ginny took a long drag of her clover cigarette, while laying down in her hotel room.

She was debating whether or not to go home the following morning. The World Cup was over, and there was no need for her to be away from Harry anymore.

The bathroom door opened, followed by a muscular man buttoning up his shirt.

"See you later, Red" he said.

"Whatever" she responded.

He grabbed his wand from the night stand, and left without a proper farewell.

This was the second man Ginny engaged in sex with, while out working covering the World Cup. Not that she didn't love Harry, she did. She was just tired of the day-to-day monotony of her life. Ginny Weasley Potter never achieved a career besides being a wife, and mother. She found that life was slowly sucking the essence from her being.

When she was offered the job at the World Cup, she was ecstatic to be given the chance to leave home and not have the responsibilities that she felt weighed her down so heavily.

She loved Harry very much but craved a more exciting life then the one she was dealt. Ginny was loving her time away from home.

She was able to meet all sorts of new and interesting people. There were numerous parties after every game, and she enjoyed them very much.

Ginny put out the end of her cigarette in a nearby ashtray, and then vanished the whole thing with her wand.

She thought back to the last game, and had noticed Harry talking to Hermione. She tried not to let that distract her form her work, but she couldn't help but notice.

What Ginny knew, that Harry didn't, was that he was in love with his best friend. Ginny had noticed it many years ago, but never said a thing to anyone. She might have let her insecurities known to Harry, but she never used the word "love."

She wasn't quite sure that Harry knew himself, but she often caught him staring at Hermione with love in his eyes.

Ginny didn't fault Hermione, for it was her own brother's abandonment years ago that drew Harry and Hermione closer together.

Ginny tried getting Harry to limit his time with his best friend, but he still somehow found time to share with her.

Ginny could not stand being second best, and did something to spite her husband, she invited a Quidditch player into her bed after one of the games.

The sex felt empty, impersonal, and cold. Despite having an orgasm, the sex left her feeling empty inside, the same way she felt at this moment.

Having made her decision, she grabbed a paper and pen from the desk in her room, and began to write her husband a letter.

* * *

Ronald

Ronald was just locking the inside of the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's for the night. It was late, and he had plans to meet his sister for a late dinner.

He quickly put up the wards and headed upstairs to the fireplace, taking two steps at a time. He traveled through the floo and appeared straight into Ginny's hotel room. Stepping out of the fireplace, he dusted his clothes, and coughed up a bit of ash.

"There you are. I nearly started eating without you," Ginny said.

"Thanks for waiting. Move over, I'm starved."

Ron sat down at the small table that was set up in Ginny's hotel room. It had a mouth-watering spread of meats, cheeses, and various flakey breads.

They tucked in, and enjoyed their meal in quiet. After both of them had their fill, Ginny started the conversation.

"I'm going to go on a holiday."

"What do you mean? Haven't you kind of been on a holiday, what with the World Cup matters?"

"Not really. Well, maybe, but this is different. I don't know when I'll be going home, so this is goodbye. Can you tell mom and dad? I just need some time alone?"

"Yeah, but what about Harry?"

"He'll be fine, he has Hermione." Ginny replied with bitter malice in her voice.

Ronald didn't respond right away. He looked down at the blue carpet, lost in his thoughts.

"It's not like that, Ginny."

"Yes it is, and you know it. Don't tell me you don't see the way that they look at each other. They love each other. I bet they both wish that they never chose us, and that we weren't around so they could be together." Ginny cried.

"That's not true. Hermione is my wife, and she loves me, the same way I love her."

"Ron, you are _so _blind. What do you think they were doing all those nights alone, after you left them?"

"I don't want to hear this again, Ginny."

"Why? Because you know it's true, don't you? That's why you always look away whenever I bring this up."

"No."

"Yes, it is. I can't go home and keep seeing my husband give Hermione those adoring looks. I need some time alone."

"Fine. If that's what you want. But I don't think anything good could come from this."

He wiped his mouth with his napkin, and stood. "Thanks for dinner. Take care of yourself. Owl me, if you need anything alright. I love you Sis."

Ronald kissed his sister on the top of her head.

"I will, and I love you too."

Ronald pulled back and used the floo to head home.

* * *

Harry

There was a tapping noise coming from the window that I could hear. I slowly awakened to the noise getting louder and more persistent. Angrily, making my way over to the window, I opened it, took the note from the owl, and pushed it away without giving it a treat. I threw the letter on the bed, and walked to the bathroom.

After relieving myself, I washed my hands, and face. I drank straight from the bathroom tap, thirstily drinking to ease the cotton mouth I was feeling.

I opened the medicine cabinet, and quickly drank down a Pepper-Up Potion to ease my minor head-achy hangover symptoms. Sitting down back on my bed, I tore open the letter I received.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm not coming home for a while. I need some time alone to think things through. If you love me, please don't come and look for me. Take care of yourself. _

_Your loving wife,_

_Ginerva Weasley Potter_

I read the letter once more just to make sure that I understood it, and after I did, I understood that my wife had just left me. Feeling as low, as I have ever felt, I slowly curled up into myself, and cried.

* * *

Hermione

Location: Ministry of Magic: Hermione's office

It was almost time for my lunch break. I looked up at the clock, and realized with a start I had one minute until the clock struck exactly twelve o'clock.

I put my paperwork away, and walked out of my office.

"Jenna, I'm going to go home for lunch today if anyone looks for me."

"Okay, Hermione. Oh, have you heard the gossip that' s been going around about Harry?"

"No, what gossip?"

"Apparently, people are saying that he hasn't been to work in two days, and he's called in a sick leave. Nobody knows when he will come back to work. I just thought I'd tell you since your good friends" Jenna said.

I furrowed my brows, and thought about where Harry could have gone. He never missed work, even when he was sick.

"You know what, can you send a message to Shaklebot, and tell him something came up, and I had to head home?"

"Of course. I hope he's doing okay. Don't worry, Hermione. I won't tell anyone anything."

"I know I can trust you, Jenna, Thanks."

I frantically headed to the nearest floo portal I could find, and moments later I appeared in Harry's fireplace downstairs.

"Hello! Harry? Ginny? Is anyone here?"

I walked around the bottom floor of Harry's house, but I didn't see or hear anything. I was about to leave when I heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Harry?" I practically ran up the stairs worried out of my mind. I knocked on Harry's door several times, but there was no response.

I opened the door and peeked inside. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room before I spotted Harry curled up in a ball on his bed. I worriedly ran to him, jumping on the bed to check if he was okay.

"Harry, Oh Merlin. Are you okay?" When I turned him and saw his face, I was shocked to find his eyes were swollen red, and there was a small wet mark on his pillow where his face had been. He wordlessly handed me the letter. I read the letter twice before I spoke to him.

"Everything will be alright. She will come back. She loves you. You know that."

"I don't know that, Hermione. If she loves me, she would come home." he spoke louder.

I smelled Firewhiskey on his breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but I will be soon."

"No you won't. Come on your getting up and taking a shower right now. Come on."

"Just leave me alone."

Not giving him a choice, I used a levitation charm to lift him up towards his bathroom. I followed him and turned the shower knobs until I had a perfect warm temperature.

"You'll feel better after you've cleaned up." I lifted the charm, and pulled off his shirt.

"Fine. Give me some privacy at least." he complained.

I closed the bathroom door behind me giving him a moment to freshen up. Using my wand, I cleaned the room, made the bed, and opened the curtains.

I opened the windows letting in a breeze to freshen the air as well.

"That's better."

My heart hurt for my best friend. I had never seen him look so lost and alone.

I went downstairs to make Harry a quick cup of tea. When I made my back into his room, I dropped the cup on the floor where it shattered with a clank. Standing before me was a naked Harry rifling through his drawers. Having heard the commotion, he turned and gave me a full view of his manly parts. He quickly covered them up with his hands, while my hands went up to cover my eyes.

"Oh Merlin! Harry, I am so sorry. I wanted to bring you some tea."

"Blimey Hermione, let me get dressed."

Completely embarrassed I shut the door, trying not to think about my best friend in his birthday suit.

"Oy, you can come in now." Harry bellowed.

I walked back in, and sat down beside him on his bed. I gave him a hug as best as I could considering the odd angle we were in. He was looking down at the floor, while small beads of water were dripping from his hair down his face. He looked unkempt with very short facial hair that needed to be shaved.

I grabbed my wand, and used a spell to dry his hair for him. "I'm sorry that you're going through this. You don't deserve it. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He sighed loudly. "Just stay here with me."

I moved my face from his shoulder, to kiss his cheek at the same exact moment that Harry turned his face to me, accidentally bringing our lips together in a kiss. Our eyes both widened, and we both sharply inhaled in shock, but our lips didn't separate.

It was him who closed his eyes first, and turned it into a real kiss. My eyes closed next, and I kissed him back comforting him the way he needed me to.

I confess that hidden, deep down in my soul, were stronger feelings I had for Harry, that was the opposite of brotherly. I took control and stood to take off my clothes, while Harry watched with lustful and sad eyes.

I pulled off his shirt while he sat there unmoving. My hands pushed him down until he was laying back, so I could divest him of the rest of his clothes.

He was ready for me, so I crawled up to straddle him. He grabbed my face with his hands, and kissed me roughly.

He closed his eyes, and said, "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too Harry. I always will." I knew I was ready wet with desire, so I slowly lowered myself down onto him. He let out a hiss noise and grabbed my hips stilling my movements. Once he released some of his grip, I proceeded to move myself up and down to pleasure us both.

My hands kept stationed at his torso for leverage so I could lower myself with more strength for maximum pleasure. Every time I did, Harry would moan loudly, and grip me tighter.

"Oh God, Hermione, that feels so good. Keep going."

So I did. Eventually I started moving another way so I could get more friction on the tiny bundle of nerves that was swelled and aching to be touched. I began moving my body front and back and around in a figure eight motion, while I rubbed at his naked body teasing his nipples.

"I'm close, Harry."

"Me too."

A couple more gyrating moves and I tipped over the edge. My whole body convulsed, and my body clamped down on Harry with fluttering spasms. My release was all it took for Harry to climax after me with a loud groan.

I lowered myself onto him to snuggle on his chest, while he circled his arms around me.

Once our breathing slowed down to normal, Harry questioned me.

"I thought we weren't ever going to do that again."

"Yes, well I thought so too, but I needed to take away some of your pain. It's tearing at my soul to see you so heart-broken. I figured I could get your mind off of things if only for a moment. Do you feel any better?"

"Loads better. Thank you. I really do love you, you know?"

"And I love you."

Harry covered us with a blanket while we held each other. It reminded me of the only time we ever did this. It was after Ron had left us alone in the tent. My depression had gotten so bad, that it frightened Harry, so he did the only thing that he believed would comfort me completely. We shared a beautiful evening. It was he who had kissed me first. We lost our innocence together that night in the tent, in the middle of a cold winter night. He held me all night. I remember feeling that it felt perfect to be in his arms. He confessed to me that he fancied me long before Ron ever did, but having finally, what felt like a brother, he stepped aside. He eventually fell in love with Ginny, but he told me that he always thought about what could have been with me.

Sometimes I wish he never confessed that to me, because after he told me, I finally understood the deep love I felt for him. I loved my husband, but no one could ever take Harry's place in my heart and soul.

My only hope is that I get to be with Harry in another life when we all move on from this one. I was sure in my heart of hearts, that he and I would always be together, no matter how many lifetimes we would share.

"Don't worry about Ginny. We will all get through this together. Somehow our marriages will work, and we will live on because at least we have one another."

"You're right. Having you in my life definitely makes things easier. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry."

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me. I know a lot of people hate stories that contain adultery, but I couldn't help it. I think Harry and Hermione would have been the better couple. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

**There are different kinds of soul mates.**

**Twin Flame Soulmates= There is usually one twin flame soul mate for each of us. Twin flame soul mates have spent multiple lifetimes together in past lives. There is incredible chemistry and attraction toward each other. They "complete" each other, and only few lucky people are able to find their twin flame soul mate.**


End file.
